More than Anything
by armsoftheoceanx
Summary: This is a Slexie story taken place mid season 7. Fluff for now, about Mark's love for Lexie. Drama to be added in later. Probably better than the summary sounds : p please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I have a new story…it's my first GA & Slexie story. I hope you guys like it and understand that this story clearly is not what would happen on the show considering they're both well…dead. If you don't like it then simply don't read it…if you do like it then PLEASE review and spread the word about my story!**

**As stated in the summary, this story would be about mid-season 7 when Mark and Lexie were together…Callie is still having Sofia, but she is not Mark's.(To avoid the drama of course) I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

"Lexie come on! We're going to be late." Mark screamed across his apartment when he realized his surgery started in an hour.

"I'm here, I'm here!" She came running to the front door as she struggled to put on her boots. Mark grabbed on to her hand to give her some balance. "Thank you." Lexie smiled softly before opening the door.

"You ready to kick ass with Derek again today?" He asked as he locked the door.

"Um hopefully; I wouldn't really say we kicked ass though. We really just got lucky yesterday."

"Nonsense; you did great and you'll do great again today." Mark looked in her eyes and tried to build her confidence.

"It's nice having someone there to give me back my self-esteem." She smiled back at him and clicked the button for the elevator. When the doors opened, Callie and Arizona were walking out.

"Hey I thought you guys already left." Mark stepped in and put an arm around Lexie's waist.

"We did leave, but Callie forgot her case on the kitchen counter. Pregnancy brain." She mouthed, causing Lexie to giggle. "See you guys later!" Arizona shouted over her shoulder as she walked back with Callie.

XXXX

"So I was thinking…" Mark whispered against Lexie's ear causing her to look up from her chart. "Maybe tonight I make you dinner." He kissed her ear and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would like that. Is that all you would be doing for me?"

"Well, no. I had a few other ideas in mind for after dinner." He smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and got back to filling out post-op charts. "How did your surgery go?" She asked him while writing, not wanting him to walk away just yet.

"It was good. Patient is in recovery now. How was yours?"

"Really good actually. We were able to clip the aneurism on our first try without any damage. Hopefully she will wake up tomorrow so we can see where we are at with her." She finished her chart and closed up the binder.

"I'm proud of you." He smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips before she went off to find another patient. He really was proud of her.

"Hey, you seen Meredith yet today?" Derek came up from behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Um no I have not seen her. Everything okay?" He turned around to face him, making sure everything was alright.

"Yeah, things are great actually. We're having a barbecue Friday night. You and Lexie want to join us?"

"I will have to check to make sure she has no surgeries Friday, but yeah that should work out."

"Great. I'll see you around." Derek walked off, and Mark was left smiling again. Anytime anyone ever mentioned Lexie, he just got this feeling inside, a feeling he couldn't explain. He just loved her so much.

XXXX

"You're home early." Lexie heard from the kitchen as she stepped through the front door.

"Yeah, I got my charts done during lunch so I got to leave on time for once. Dinner smells delicious." She walked to the kitchen and threw the mail down on the counter.

"Here try it." He scooped up the tomato sauce and held the spoon out to her.

"It's good!" She smiled after swallowing. Mark nodded back to her and turned off the stove.

"Derek invited us over for a barbecue Friday night." He began setting the table as Lexie walked to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah? Did you tell him we could go?" She walked back out to the kitchen in a different top.

"I told him I would check with you to make sure you had no surgeries. You can text Meredith if you want and let her know we're good to go."

"Okay." She smiled and took a seat across from him at the table. He poured her a glass of red wine as she put some food on her dish.

"Tell me about your day." Mark smiled as he stuffed a meatball in his mouth.

"Well, I told you how my surgery with Derek went. Then I just did some busy work with some of my patients before I watched Meredith's surgery. And then I checked into the E.R. for a few hours and helped out with a car accident patient. Pretty average day, nothing too exciting."

"Sounds better than my day. I only had one surgery all day. You know what I was doing the rest of the day?" She shook her head no at him. "Charts. None of my interns would do them for me. I also had to go out and get some coffee for not only myself, but also for Jackson." Mark scoffed and took a sip of his wine.

"Wow. Sounds like you had a pretty rough day." Lexie laughed and Mark shook his head at her. "I'm so excited for Callie to have the baby!" Lexie said in between bites, changing the topic.

"I know. Only a couple more weeks to go." Mark smiled brightly at the thought of the baby who would soon be living next door. "I hope it's a girl. Girls are cute."

"That would be exciting. Then I could buy her cute little dresses and show of my goddaughter to everyone at work." Mark laughed at how adorable Lexie was acting and hoped that one day she would get that excited over her own daughter.

"Did I mention that my father called me today?"

"No you did not. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he's good. He's um getting remarried in a couple of weeks. To his girlfriend that I met when he was sick in the you know hospital." She shoved a fork full of food in her mouth quickly and chewed.  
"And you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm really." Lexie held back tears and looked away for a second. "I'm really happy for him." She broke down completely and Mark was immediately at her side.

"Hey. It's okay for you to not be happy." Mark wrapped an arm around her and brushed her hair with his other hand.

"I want to be happy for him. I do. It's just so hard." Lexie got out in between tears as she melted into Mark's arms.

"I know it is. But hey, you still got me. I can be here for you whenever you need me. And you do not even need to worry about your father not being there for you." He kissed her forehead gently and hoped that he was helping.

"Thank you Mark." Her tears stopped now and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Lexie." He gave her hand a squeeze and made sure she was alright before he returned to his seat. "Well I don't know about you, but I am full." He walked his dish over to the sink and Lexie soon followed.

He washed the dishes and put away the leftovers while Lexie went to change her clothes. When he walked in the room, she was sitting on the bed writing in her journal. He changed into sweats and a t-shirt before joining her.

"You would tell me if you weren't happy about something, right?" Mark looked over at Lexie who smiled sadly and dropped her journal.

"Of course I would. I am happy. I'm just sad." She sighed and moved closer to Mark.

"Well that doesn't make much sense. Why are you sad?"

"Just about my father. Everything else in my life is going great. It makes me so happy. But then he just has to go and get married, like he wants to make me sad."

"I don't like when people make you sad. It makes me feel sad and it makes me want to kick someone's ass. You want me to kick your dad's ass?" Lexie laughed at Mark's joke, even if it wasn't meant to be a joke.

"You make me happy Mark." She kissed him gently before pulling the blankets over them both. "Good night Mark."

So maybe the night didn't exactly go the way Mark had planned. He really didn't care though, because all he wanted was for Lexie to be happy. Because he loved her more than anything.

So there's the story! I know it was kind of a lot of random stuff thrown in there…Hopefully the next chapters will be better xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Long time no update! I am so sorry guys, I had summer school for three weeks, I've been working a lot, I've been babysitting-super busy! When I'm not super busy I like to relax and try to be social. I should have time to update a lot now (hopefully)! Thanks so much for the positive feedback and once again I apologize for the wait xx**

"Hey Lex wanna grab me a beer?" Mark asked Lexie as she grabbed a lemonade for herself. She handed him the beer and he kissed her cheek.

"Okay raise your hand if you want a cheeseburger." Derek looked around and counted the hands in the air. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Does anyone want a hot dog instead of a burger? I don't think I have enough meat."

"Come on Shep you didn't plan how much food you would need for a barbecue? Nobody likes hot dogs!" Mark called out to his friend and Derek shook his head angrily at him.

"I'll take a hot dog." Lexie volunteered as she laughed at the two friends.

"Lexie whose side are you on?" Mark looked over at Lexie confused.

"I'm on your side, but I wouldn't mind eating a hot dog." She smiled at Mark and squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"Thank you Lexie." Derek threw a hot dog on the grille and smiled at Mark knowingly.

"Here hold Zola while I go get the side dishes." Meredith handed Lexie the infant and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hi ZoZo!" Lexie smiled at her niece and rocked her back and forth. "Say hi to Mark Zola!" She said, turning her body to face Mark.

"Hello!" She said with a smile and waved her arms around.

"Hi Zola! Your dress is very pretty." Mark bent down to Lexie's shoulder and smiled warmly at Zola.

"Do you want Mark to hold you?" Lexie questioned and Zola nodded happily at her. She handed her off to Mark and took a sip of her lemonade.

"Aw look how cute they look!" Callie pointed at the three of them and Arizona nodded her head. "When are you two going to have your own?" Mark and Lexie both froze uncomfortably and Lexie started laughing nervously.

"Let's wait until we're married. And you know, after we've been dating for a little more than a month." Lexie glanced at Mark awkwardly and he nodded his head in agreement at her.

"Okay, whatever." Callie rolled her eyes at them and dropped the conversation.

Meredith broke the ice by announcing that dinner was ready and everyone ran to grab their food. The night went smoothly from there and Mark and Lexie soon found themselves going home.

"So at the party when Callie asked that question…" Mark started as Lexie pulled back the blankets on their bed.

"Mark just drop it, okay? It wasn't that big of a deal." Lexie stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"I know. It's just-you said let's wait until we're married. So does that mean you want to get married and have a family?" Mark looked at her before sitting down on their bed.

"Mark, of course I do! I'm not saying I'm ready for all that right now, but I'm also not saying I don't want a future with you. Cause believe me, I do." She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand to hold.

"Just make sure we do it in the next four years. I don't want to be an old man when we have a kid together."

"You kind of already are an old man" She laughed at him as he dropped her hand.

"Hey! I am not that old. I may be 36, but I am not an old man. You're just incredibly young."

"What are you suggesting here? That I'm some kind of gold digger?" She smirked at him and he put his hands up in defense.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just simply saying you're young." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You're lucky I love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing them.

"Believe me I know just how lucky I am. I don't deserve your love." She leaned into him with a smile and kissed him longer this time. "God, I love you." He said as he backed out of this kiss.

"Good night Mark." Lexie said as she turned off the lamp next to her.

"Night Lex."

**XXXXX**

"Hey where you off to so early?" Mark questioned as Lexie sat down at the edge of the bed to put on her shoes.

"I have to do some research for today's surgery."

"I thought you were the smarty pants who knew everything." Mark smirked as he pushed away the blanket.

"No you ass, I do not know everything. I may remember everything but I do not KNOW everything." She said, turning to face Mark.

"You're the smartest girl I know." Mark kissed her before she ran out of the room to get her coffee. Mark soon followed her, putting a shirt on as he walked.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning when you went in the shower?" He questioned as he grabbed a piece of bread to put in the toaster.

"Because you were sleeping and you don't need to be at work for another hour."

"I would have gotten up if it meant showering with you." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"And who says you would have been in the shower with me?" She asked as she put sugar in her mug.

"Me." He smiled again as he got the milk out of the fridge.

"Goodbye Mark." She kissed his cheek and tried to leave the kitchen, but he stopped her.

"Don't go." He said as he pressed his lips into hers passionately.

"Mm I have to go. I'm sorry." She said before kissing his lips softly one last time.

"Okay. Can we have lunch together?"

"Sure." Lexie smiled at him before walking out of the apartment, leaving him alone with an hour to kill.

**So I know it was short, but at least I'm updating! Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
